


Welcome to the Literature Club!

by CrystaltheCool



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystaltheCool/pseuds/CrystaltheCool
Summary: Doki Doki Literature Club but it's not a game, it's just a normal club. Also it's pretty gay. Updates whenever.





	1. EPISODE ONE: Let's start a club!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. We're just gonna start off with Monika and Sayori creating the club. The other club members will join in if I ever write future chapters.

Monika stood in front of the Debate Club's door. She had been a leader of the Debate Club for one whole year at this point. During that year, she had been one of the greatest leaders in the club's history. She had resolved conflicts between other clubs, persuaded other clubs to do things that would benefit their own club, and is even on her way to become club president. She truly loved this club. So why is she hesitating to open the door?

But when she did open that door - her long brown ponytail catching the club members' eyes - it was clear to all that she had an announcement to make.

"Okay, everyone! As you know, today is the anniversary of the day I became a leader of this club," Monika explained, gazing at the crowd of her fellow members - all eyes are on her. Monika's face shifted from a confident smile, to a more regretful smile. "I have an announcement to make. As of today, I will no longer be a member of the Debate Club."

 

Her former fellow members gasped. Some were distressfully chatting about how this must be a mistake, others were conversing with each other about their concerns over the future of the club, and others were jotting down their plans of how they themselves will take over Monika's position. Monika knocked on the podium she was standing behind to catch their attention, and elaborated, "My decision to leave the Debate Club was mine, not decided by someone else. I discussed this decision with the other leaders of the club, and we have agreed on a suitable replacement in my permanent absence. I know you might be wondering why I'm leaving, since it seems like I loved this club, but in actuality..." Monika's regretful face shifted back to a confident one.

 

"I'm just plain sick of all the politics involved in the major clubs! Y'know what I'm talking about - the Drama Club, Fashion Club, Newspaper Club, and yes, the Debate Club. All this discourse between the major clubs is just driving me nuts. So..." Monika paused dramatically, "I'm starting my own club!"

The Debate Club members stood up from their seats in shock, making weird sounds like "ehhhhh??" and "wha?". Monika mentally noted that there was someone listening in from outside the clubroom, but continued with her speech regardless, "I call it the Literature Club. Hard to get involved with club politics with a topic like that, isn't it?" Monika proudly took note of.

The Debate Club members sat back down, and Monika continued, "Well, that will be all. Thank you for your time, and for making my days in this club wonderful. Have a nice day!" Monika said, leaving the clubroom. When she stepped out of the clubroom, she was greeted by a messy girl with blue eyes.

 

"Hi there, Monika! I was just, ah, um, passing by?" The girl greeted, nervous. It is clear to her that she has been caught.

"Hello there! You must be Sayori, right? I saw you were listening in on the club meeting," Monika responded. She knew of Sayori, due to her being in the same class as herself.

"Um, yeah... I was wondering if I could help start the Literature Club!" Sayori exclaimed.

"Eh? Really? I didn't know you had an interest in literature," Monika remarked. She worried that her comment came off as mean - everyone knows that Sayori is a bundle of sunshine that must be protected. Sayori seemed unaffected.

 

"I know! Surprising, right? I've always liked poetry, personally," Sayori explained.

"Ah, I see. Well then-" Monika was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sayori.

"So, does that mean I can join your club?" Sayori interrupted excitedly.

"Um, sure thing... Well, this makes you the second member of the Literature Club! This means you get the title of Vice President," Monika said.

 

"Yay! Now we need two more members, right? Then we can be an official club!" Sayori asked, "But how will we go about finding them?" Monika thought about it for a moment. "During lunch, we ask around the other classes how much they like literature! It'll be on a scale of one to ten. Those who like it on a seven or higher will be asked to join the club!" Monika explained.

"Wow! That's such a good plan! You're amazing, Monika!" Sayori exclaimed, amazed at Monika's quick thinking. "Ooh! And maybe we could make posters and spread them around the school!" Sayori added. Monika nodded, and responded, "That sounds great."

 

"Oh! Wanna exchange numbers?" Sayori asked.

"Huh?" Monika questioned, confused.

"Well, we're gonna make the posters Saturday, right? Today's Friday, and we need a way to contact each other! To make the posters!" Sayori elaborated.

"Oh, right, that! I forgot about that... But yeah, let's do that," Monika agreed. They exchanged numbers, and agreed to meet up at Sayori's house on Saturday.


	2. EPISODE TWO: Let's make posters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika meets up with Sayori to make the posters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a grand total of one kudo
> 
> for my sloppy writing
> 
> that is my greatest achievement
> 
> and yes i gave protag a name
> 
> pretend its a different name if ya dun like it

The day was Saturday, the time being 1 PM. Monika and Sayori had agreed to meet up at Sayori's house on Saturday the day before, to make the posters. Monika stood in front of Sayori's doorstep on the sunny day, and rang the doorbell.

"Ehh? Who could that be..." An unfamiliar voice said, seemingly heading for the door. "No no, I'll get it!" The voice of Sayori chimed in, opening the door.

"Hi Monika! Did you get the stuff?" Sayori asked. Sayori was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue pajama pants, and white socks, along with her usual red bow. This complemented her short, messy apricot-colored hair and ocean blue eyes. "Wait, Monika's here?" The unfamiliar person said, walking over to the door. The person, like Sayori, had short hair, but it was dark brown - almost black - and was much neater than Sayori's. The unfamiliar person had ruby red eyes, and wore a black hoodie, red jeans, and black socks. The person appeared more masculine than the clearly feminine Sayori. Their appearances contrasted yet complemented each other well.

 

"Of course I got the things, Sayori. I wouldn't let you down like that! And it's good to see you again, Kaoru," Monika greeted. Monika was wearing a simple green shirt, a black skirt, a monochrome watch on her left wrist, white socks, and black shoes, complementing her emerald green eyes, long brown hair, and the long white ribbon that kept said hair in a ponytail.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Sayori asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we shared the same class last year... But I didn't know you knew Monika, Sayori," Kaoru explained.

"I'm helping her start a club!" Sayori said, excitedly.

"Oh, is that why you asked me to get those art supplies?" Kaoru asked, mildly annoyed.

"...Mayyybe?" Sayori responded, twiddling her fingers out of nervousness.

Kaoru sighed, "Oh well, it can't be helped..."

 

"Oh! You must be really cold outside, Monika! It's windy today! Come inside. Just leave your shoes in front of the door. Shoe thieves are a myth, after all!" Sayori suggested.

"Ah, thank you," Monika agreed, doing as requested.

"I'm telling you, shoe thieves are definitely real!" Kaoru insisted.

"Eh? Shoe thieves?" Monika questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry about it!" Sayori said.

 

Monika closed the door behind her. "Now, let's get to the poster making, shall we?" Monika said. "Yaay! Posters!" Sayori agreed.

"Well, you do your thing. I'll get back to cleaning..." Kaoru said, heading upstairs.

Monika and Sayori went to the living room to make posters. The art supplies were neatly organized on the short-legged table. There was a stack of blank white paper, a stack of colored construction paper, some glitter pens, a normal pen, a few glue sticks, a box of colored pencils, a box of colored markers, and a box of crayons, a roll of tape, as well as two pairs of scissors.

 

"So, how do you think we should market ourselves as?" Monika asked Sayori. Monika herself didn't really know quite what to do here, having previously mostly done work for a super serious club, but not knowing how to establish a more relaxed appearance.

"Ah! Um... Hm..." Sayori paused to think about it. When she finally thought of something, she seemed to have stars in her eyes when she said, "We should present ourselves as a fun place to hang out to talk about literature!!"

From there, Sayori immediately got to work trying to express it more clearly. Monika was fascinated by the gentle movement of Sayori's hands as she cut the construction paper, drew the sequins, glued and taped things together, as if Sayori were giving each tool she used tender love and care...

 

"Um, hello? Monika?? Do you like the poster??? Hello?? Earth to Monika, are you on the moon?? Don't space out on me..." Sayori said, jolting Monika out of the trance. "Well? Do you like the poster I made?" Sayori asked with the innocence of a puppy. The poster itself was simple. From bottom to top, the layers were a piece of normal white paper, a pink circle of construction paper at the upper center, a light pink slightly smaller circle of construction paper on top of the other circle, a blue construction paper heart with stitch-like dark blue glitter pen sequins as an outline, a much smaller darker pink heart to the right on top of the blue heart with red stitch-like glitter pen sequins, and pastel green, blue, purple, pink, and red pieces of construction paper (all pastel) on top of and to the left of the blue heart creating the words "Doki Doki", a drawing of a pen (made with a green glitter pen) between the Doki Doki and the pink heart (almost as if it were an exclamation point), and a small rectangular piece of normal white paper below the Doki Doki, the pen, and the pink heart (but still on top of the blue heart) with the words "Literature Club!" written on it with a normal black pen. Around the intricate logo that was on the upper-center of the poster, there were drawings of cats, cupcakes, tea, and pens. There was information about the club itself below the eye-grabbing logo.

 

"Wow! It's really good, Sayori! Um, it might be incredibly difficult to make more posters like this though..." Monika said, whilst Kaoru was passing by, having finished with the upstairs at this point.

"Don't worry, that's what we have Kaoru for!" Sayori reassured Monika. "What?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah! Kaoru, you can make copies of this, right?" Sayori asked.

"Well, yes, I can, but I never said I would help you with your club shenanigans! I only said I would come here to help you clean..." Kaoru whined.

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee? I'm no good at this sort of thing!!" Sayori begged. "Then learn how," Kaoru said.

 

"Um... If you do this, I'll clean your house tomorrow!" Sayori claimed. "That does sound rather enticing... Not having to do any work tomorrow..." Kaoru admitted. Kaoru sighed, continuing, "Alright! I'll make copies of this. It's a nice poster, admittedly," Kaoru complimented.

"Yay!" Sayori said. Monika checked her watch. It was now 2 PM. "I'm hungry..." Sayori whined.

"I never said I'd make lunch for you... Besides, you're always hungry!" Kaoru said.

Monika intervened to keep the peace. "Well, I'm not the worst cook in the world. How about I make lunch?" Monika asked.

"Yaay! That sounds great! Thank you, Monika!" Sayori said.

 

And so the three of them had lunch together. They had breakfast for lunch! Yum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than the previous chapter
> 
> thats good


	3. EPISODE THREE: The third club member appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third member appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i almost forgot to update today
> 
> i was busy doing research for that research report
> 
> some notes on the surnames i made up for the gals
> 
> Monika Sasaki. yknow how monika means "advisor"?? well "sasa" means "help" or "aid", and "ki" means tree or wood. get it because paper is made of trees. i was initially gonna make her surname "williams" because shakespeare and make her origins be from another country (probably the U.K.) but i decided not to. bonus: sasaki is an actual surname!!
> 
> Yuri Tsubaki. tsubaki is actually a first name, not a surname, but i liked it so i used it as a surname. yuri is the japanese word for lily, and tsubaki is the japanese word for camellia flower. flower theme!!
> 
> Sayori Ohayonara. Ohayonara isnt a first name or a surname!! i made it up. sayori's first name exists for a pun with the japanese word for "goodbye", which is "sayonara". the japanese word for "hello" is "ohayou". so i thought, lets merge 'em for funny!! so thats what i did.
> 
> also, about the name i chose for protag-kun!! Kaoru. Kaoru is a unisex first name meaning "fragrance". yknow how yuri likes perfumes?? well i plan on having Protagonist/Yuri be an additional ship, so i wanted their names to kinda go together. like how the names "Monika" and "Sayori" go together because they're unusual names for the setting of the game, "Yuri" and "Kaoru" go together because they're lovely-sounding names related to scent (flowers smell nice). i plan on doing something similar for the OC i'm gonna pair with natsuki - "natsu" means summer, so the OC will have a name related to a season.
> 
> as for future chapters, i have the outline up to chapter 8 figured out. no worries!
> 
> i hope yall are enjoying this fic so far!! thank you for all your love and support.

It's Monday! That means it's time to advertise.

"Alright, I got the posters ready," Kaoru said, placing the stack of posters on the podium in the Literature Clubroom. Well, it's actually a third year classroom at this time of day, and there were even students eating lunch here, but Sayori would disagree with anyone who told her that.

"Yaay! Wanna help us spread them around?" Sayori asked. Kaoru shook his head and responded, "No. I never said I'd join your club, so I'm not going to act as if I am."

"Aw... But the two of us are only able to cover two floors! We need a third person to get them all!" Sayori pleaded. Kaoru sighed once more and responded, "Can't you do that aspect tomorrow? It's not like the world's gonna end this Tuesday."

"Please?" Sayori asked. Monika finally stepped in and said, "No no, it's alright. You've done enough for today, Kaoru. We can handle the rest."

"Yes! I can eat my lunch in peace now. Thank you, Monika," Kaoru responded, and returned to the second floor.

 

"Well, since we're already on the third floor, and it takes less time to get to the second floor than the first floor, we'll do our poster-placing on the second and third floors. That sounds about right, right?" Monika planned.

"That sounds great! I'll handle the second floor, you stick to the third! Okay? Okay!" Sayori said. Monika nodded, and Sayori took some posters with her down to the second floor. Monika took the remaining posters, and pinned one of them onto a nearby corkboard. She then left the classroom to search for more corkboards.

 

"Corkboards, corkboards..." Monika said to herself as she searched. She pinned a poster to a board when she found one, entered classrooms to ask students about literature and clubs, and was generally trying her best to persuade the third-year students to consider her club. Most students were busy eating their lunch, so the persuasion wasn't very successful. But there was one student in particular who wasn't eating their lunch - instead, she spent her full attention on a book. This student was Yuri Tsubaki, who most consider to be the most beautiful girl in her class. Her deep purple hair was absolutely gorgeous, it's fineness and length giving off the appearance of royalty. In fact, she had the longest hair of all the students, down to her upper-thighs. She wore two pinkish-purple hairclips, one on each side of her head. Her legs were very long, adding to her appeal. And her eyes, oh, her eyes! Her eyes were like amethysts in color, and were oh so very expressive. It was as if you could fall into an abyss staring at them. But let's be honest, they all consider her beautiful because she has big boobs.

"Helloooo! You seem to like literature. I'm starting a literature club! Are you interested?" Monika asked Yuri, holding a poster. Yuri suddenly looked up from her book, which was red in color - the cover had an illustration of an eye on it, and the title, 'Portrait of Markov', was written in black.

"I, ah, um... Oh, geez..." Yuri mumbled, startled by the sudden questioning.

"It's okay, take your time."

"Um... Yes, I love literature. It's amazing what authors can do with the power of words. I didn't know there was a club for it, though. Let alone by someone from the debate team... That's surprising." Yuri finally responded.

"I know, right? There's only two of us right now, so we aren't an official club yet, but we hope to get two more members by the end of the week!" Monika elaborated.

"Ah, I see..." Yuri said, examining the poster. There was a list of members on it, alongside other information.

-

DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB!

Do you like literature? Then consider this club your home!

It's been a dream of us to make something special out of the things we love.

If you join the club, you can make that dream come true!

Every day is full of chit-chat and fun here.

We hope you enjoy your stay!

-

INFORMATION

The clubroom is on the third floor, in class 3-1.

Club activities begin from 5:00-5:30 PM.

If you're interested in joining,

and your love of literature on a scale of 1-to-10 is at least 5/10,

please list your name, which year you're in,

and your number on the scale in the member list.

Thank you!

-

Yuri searched through her desk for a pencil, but Monika verbally interrupted. "You don't have to join right now, don't worry! Please take your time to consider if you truly want to join. No pressure!"

Yuri had a thoughtful expression on her face in response to this. "Well... I believe, from the bottom of my heart, that a very large portion of my life revolves around the artistry of language. Thus, it is imperative that I join as soon as possible." Yuri fished out the pencil and wrote her name, year, and number down. She then returned the poster to Monika.

"Wow! 10 out of 10, huh? Well, I look forward to seeing you in the clubroom! Thank you for your time." Monika said.

Yuri nodded. "No, thank _you_ for the opportunity." She then went back to reading her book.

-

MEMBERS

Monika Sasaki, 2nd Year, 9/10

Sayori Ohayonara - 2nd Year, 8/10

Yuri Tsubaki - 3rd Year, 10/10

-


	4. EPISODE FOUR: Celebration of three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika, Sayori, and Yuri celebrate being one step closer to being an official club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write!

Later that Monday, it was time for club activities. Yuri, the newest member, was the first to show up.

"Hello? Is anyone there..." She asked, her sentence trailing off as she entered the clubroom.

"Hello~!" A soft, gentle voice spoke behind Yuri.

"Ah!" Yuri was startled. She turned to see who was behind her. The gal had candy-colored hair, and eyes as blue as the sea. Yuri tried to relax, but failed. "Um... You're Ohayohara-san, right?" Yuri asked.

"Mhm! Just call me Sayori though, okay? I don't like my last name very much." Sayori explained.

"Um, okay... Oh! My name is-"

"Yuri, right?" Sayori finished the sentence before her.

"Eh? How'd you know? _(And using my first name so quickly..?)_ "

"Monika told me! You're the new member, right? Nice to meet you!" Sayori greeted, completely oblivious as to how overwhelming she herself was being at the moment.

 

As Sayori said this, Monika hurried into the clubroom. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"No no, not at all! We just got here." Sayori said.

"Ah, I see. So, Sayori, how did your search go?" Monika asked.

"Not very well... I didn't even get one member!!" Sayori answered, clearly disheartened.

"Aw, there there..." Monika said, petting Sayori on the head. Yuri watched awkwardly, not knowing what to do here.

 

"Ah, um!" Yuri tried to break the silence. Monika and Sayori turned to Yuri. "Um... I could help get more people to join the club! With three people, it'll be easier to cover all the floors..." Yuri tried to explain herself. Monika and Sayori looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at Yuri.

"That's what we were planning, in case we only got one member today." Monika explained.

"Oh..." Yuri responded, feeling as if she had contributed nothing. Sayori suddenly placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"Hey now! Don't feel bad - I tried really hard to get people to join the club and it didn't work at all! But that doesn't mean I won't be capable of succeeding tomorrow!" Sayori reassured Yuri with a smile.

"Thank you, Sayori. That made me feel a little better..." Yuri said, removing the hand from her shoulder.

Monika had an expression on her face which indicated optimism for the future as she spoke. "You know, I think even just one new member is worth celebrating."

"Yeah! You're right!" Sayori agreed.

"Perhaps." Yuri nodded.

 

Just then, Kaoru entered the room, holding a bento box.

"Sayori, you forgot to eat your lunch. Skipping food is bad for you, you... know..?" Kaoru paused, noticing the beautiful Yuri.

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot that! Thanks for bringing it here for me!" Sayori thanked Kaoru.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome..." Kaoru awkwardly responded.

"Oh, by the way! We got a new member today! Isn't that great?? She's really pretty!" Sayori mentioned, oblivious to the awkward aura.

"Congratulations to you, then," Kaoru responded.

 

Tensions were high in the air. Yuri broke the silence once more.

"Um! I could make some tea, if you would like." Yuri pulled a tea set out of her bag.

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you, Yuri." Monika thanked. She doesn't particularly like it when the atmosphere is tense.

"Woah! You carry a tea set in your bag? Why do you do that?" Sayori asked curiously.

"Yes. I do that, because, um..."

Kaoru answered the question before Yuri could. "You never know when you need to make some emergency tea."

"Yes! Exactly." Yuri confirmed.

 

And so the four of them conversed amongst themselves, drinking tea, and celebrating the step closer to being a real club.

 

During the walk home, Sayori and Kaoru conversed.

"So, what do you think of Yuri?" Sayori asked.

"She's nice..."

"She's really smart and pretty!"

"Y'know, if this is an attempt to lure me into becoming a member, it's not gonna work..."

"Eh? But it's not!!"

"Ah, nevermind. It's not important."

 

The rest of the walk was filled with peace and quiet.


	5. EPISODE FIVE: Natsuki appears!

Tuesday has appeared. Time to get a fourth member!

 

Yuri picked up a small stack of posters. "So, um, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Nothing too big. We'll just be passing posters around. You'll handle the third floor, I'll handle the second, and Sayori can handle the first floor." Monika explained.

"We'll definitely get a fourth member today, now that Yuri's here!" Sayori said optimistically, as she took a small stack with her down to the second floor.

Why did she go to the second floor first? Because you need to go to the second floor to get to the first floor, silly reader!

On her way to the first floor, she bumped into Kaoru.

"Sayori, please, for the love of all that is holy, pay attention to where you're going..."

"Ha. Sorry..." Sayori swiftly shuffled down to the first floor, embarrassed.

 

"Now! Time to search for members." Sayori said to herself.

She walked up to the first person she saw, held up a poster, and asked, "Hello! Would you like to join the literature club?"

"No thanks."

Sayori walked on over to the next person. Same response.

And the next person. Same response.

And the next person. Same response.

And the next person. Same response.

As she asked around and pinned posters to corkboards, she began to grow frustrated, as it seemed as if no one was interested in literature. She frowned and looked at the ground in disappointment. She continued to walk, holding posters. Suddenly, bump!

 

"Ow!" a cute yet sour voice said, as the two students collided and posters flew in the air.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sayori said, quickly grabbing the posters. The other student assisted in the picking up of the posters.

"No, no, it's fine. Mostly." The student responded, looking at one of the posters. "Ah! Cute!"

"Huh?" Sayori asked.

The cute student continued. "A literature club, eh? I always thought most people who would start a club like that would be stuck-up 'sophisticated' jerks. I wasn't expecting such cute posters!"

"Ah, yeah... They are really cute!" Sayori agreed.

"Oh, I didn't tell you my name. The name's Natsuki." The other student said. She had short pink hair in pigtails, held up by two red ribbons, with a red hairclip on her bangs to match. Her pink, rose-colored eyes matched her hair quite well, and she had a short stature.

"My name's Sayori! Nice to meet you!" Sayori said, shaking Natsuki's hand. At this point, all the posters were no longer on the ground.

 

Natsuki pulled her hand away. "Anyway, nice to meet you, and nice club, but I have to go to class."

"Wait! Don't you wanna join the club??" Sayori asked.

"Maybe later! Wait, don't you have class too?"

"Oh! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me!"

Sayori shuffled up the stairs to the second floor, and Natsuki went to her classroom.

"What a cute club." Natsuki said, holding a poster and a pen.


	6. EPISODE SIX: It's an official club now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki Amairo joins the club, and so the girls' celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE DECEMBER
> 
> i lost interest in ddlc, but the power of cute compels me to update!! there is no longer a schedule for this fic. instead, i will update this fic whenever i can't think of anything for pop team lesbians.
> 
> sorry for making you all wait!!
> 
> also, as for why i decided to make natsuki's surname "amairo", that's because "amai" means "sweet", and "ro" made it sound more like a surname.

When nobody was looking, Natsuki hesitantly signed the poster with her name, year, and love of literature ranking. After class, she went to the clubroom - nobody was there.

"Uh, hello? Geez, why did I even bother to show up if nobody was gonna be here?!" Natsuki ranted to herself in a sour manner.

"Oh, hi Natsuki!" Sayori greeted. Natsuki swiftly turned around.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Natsuki looked up at the taller girl. "So, when are the others gonna show up?"

"Right about... now!" Sayori said, turning around to greet Monika and Yuri.

 

"Monika, Yuri, meet the newest club member!"

"Natsuki Amairo. First year. 7/10." Natsuki sourly introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Monika said. "I'm the president."

"And, um, I'm Yuri..."

"I see." Natsuki noted.

 

"Since we have four members now, um, does this make us..." Yuri spoke hesitantly at first, but then grew excited as she spoke. "An official club?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"I think so!" Sayori said.

"That's wonderful! Thanks for joining, Natsuki!" Monika celebrated.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome."

 

And so the four girls began to chatter amongst themselves.

"So, what kinds of literature do you like, Natsuki?" Sayori asked.

"I like lighthearted things. More serious stuff, like horror, feels _way_ too try-hard."

"Aw, I like horror..." Yuri mentioned.

"Well, I like both, but I've always been a fan of more... philosophical things." Monika said, tracing the rim of a teacup with her fingers.

"I like just about everything!" Sayori said.

"Sounds just like you." Natsuki responded.

"Eh?" Sayori said, surprised. "Am I that easy to read??"

Yuri nodded. "Perhaps it is so."

The four laughed.

 

Overall, it was a good day for the club, but it felt as if there were something missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting so patiently! also, please check out pop team lesbians! i worked really hard on it!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA I'M A HORRIBLE WRITERRRRRRRRRRRR


End file.
